


Pity Party

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I honestly found this in my docs and decided to post it, Kids AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one shows up to Tyler's party except Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Party

  


Tyler wasn’t very popular in kindergarten. He was the kid who sat in the corner of the room with blocks and the kid who ran first to the art table. He was often by himself and he liked it that way. He did have some imaginary friends though. Their names were Jenna and Blurryface, well Blurry for short. Tyler was very fond of Jenna, but Blurry would sometimes annoy him. Sometimes Blurry would get angry when Tyler spent all afternoon building a castle so Jenna could be a princess and he could be a prince, and knock it over. Tyler would cry and Jenna would help him rebuild it.

 

-

 

Tyler’s mom sat him down one morning and asked who he wanted to invite to his birthday.

 

“Jenna and Blurry. May I have some cereal now?” Jenna and Blurry sat at the kitchen table with him. Jenna smiled when he said her name and Blurry looked bored.

 

“Who’s Jenna and Blurry, sweetie?” Tyler took a bite of his off brand Captain Crunch.

 

“My friends,” He says swallowing. “They’re sitting right there and there.”

 

His mom observes the table for a moment, “Would your friends like some breakfast?”

 

Jenna smiles and says “Yes, please.” while Blurry’s head keeps tipping down.

 

“Jenna said yes and I think Blurry is taking a nap.” He giggles.

 

“Blurry wake up.” He says, shaking thin air.

 

Blurry groans, “Five more minutes, Ty.”

 

“No, Blurry wake up. Let’s play!” Jenna’s eyes lit up at the word play. She hopped off her chair and ran to the playroom. Blurry followed them a couple of seconds after. He sat in the corner of the playroom singing a song with no real words to himself.

 

-

 

“Tyler.” Jenna spoke up after they had finished the third wall.

 

Tyler stopped placing the brightly colored blocks. “What’s wrong, Jenna?”

 

Tyler could see tears in her blue eyes. “I have to go away, Ty.”

 

“W-what?” Tyler stuttered out.

 

“I’m sorry.” Is all she said.

 

“Jenna, no. Don’t go. Please.” Tyler was holding back his tears.

 

“Blurry will still be here.” She said.

 

“But why do you have to go?” Tyler choked a bit on his words.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered before vanishing into thin air.

 

“Jenna!” Tyler yelled, he tried grasping for her, but only grabbed air instead.

 

He threw himself onto the ground and started crying. He had lost one of his two friends. Blurry never played with him. Blurryface was like a bomb, he destroyed everything he touched.  

 

“Tyler, honey, what’s wrong?” His mom sat down next to him, picked him up, and placed him on her lap.

 

“Jenna...Gone.” He said through sobs.

 

“Jenna? Like your friend?” Tyler hid his face in her shirt and nodded. “Well, where did she go?”

 

Tyler pointed to the spot Jenna last stood. “She disappeared.”

 

“What about, what’s his name?” She said.

 

“Blurry?” Tyler asked, he looked up to her with big brown eyes.

 

“Yeah, Blurry.” Tyler wiggled out of her grasp.

 

“He’s in the corner.” He stated. Blurry looked at Tyler. It looked like he had been crying too.

 

“Why don’t you and Blurry go watch a movie?” His mom suggested. Tyler nodded and walked over to the corner.

 

“Come on Blurry let’s go.” Tyler reached his hand out to Blurry, smiling. Blurry smiled in return, taking Tyler’s hand.

 

“Ooh, Blurry you’re cold. We can share a blanket, now let’s go watch a movie.”

 

-

  


“Tyler, sweetie, it’s party day, wake up.” Tyler blinked a bit and looked at his mom.

 

“But Jenna won’t be there.” He stated.

 

“Yeah, but I invited some of your other kindergarten friends.” Friends? Tyler never used the word outside of Jenna and Blurry.

 

Blurry laid facing the wall next to Tyler. “Come on Blurry.” He shook Blurry a bit. Blurry groaned in return. Tyler laid on top of Blurry. “Wake up, wake up, wake up.” He sung.

 

“I am awake, Ty.” He pulled the blankets further up his body.

 

“Mhmm.” Tyler said skeptically.

 

-

 

His party started at one. It was now two and no one showed up. Blurry, Tyler, and his mom sat alone at the kitchen table with Disney Junior playing in the background.

 

“Do you think Jenna will come back for my birthday?” Tyler asked whoever would listen. His mom said maybe and Blurry said no.

 

Tyler took a red party hat and put it on his own head. “Here, Blurry.” He said holding out a party hat for him. Blurry shook his head.

 

“Please?” Blurry shook his head, again.

 

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Blurry shook his head a third time.

 

“I’ll chase you.” Tyler teased. Blurry hopped out of his chair and started running.

 

“Hey, get back here!” Tyler yelled, following after Blurry.

 

Blurry hid in the closet. He could easily go invisible, but he didn’t want to scare Ty and make him think he disappeared like Jenna did.

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are.” Tyler entered the room with this closet. Blurry accidentally giggled.

 

“Gotcha!” Tyler exclaimed, but Blurry slipped under his arm and ran. Tyler caught up to Blurry and tackled him.

 

“There you go.” Tyler said, he placed a green party hat on Blurry’s head.

 

There was a knock at door and Tyler ran to peek around the corner. There was a boy from Tyler’s kindergarten class he had wavy brown hair and hadn’t been much taller than Tyler. There was also a boy with red hair and red around his eyes and a tall lady.

 

“Tyler someone’s here.” His mom had called. Blurry told Tyler to go and gave him a small push. He walked slowly to the door.

 

“Hi Tyler, I’m Josh.” The boy with brown hair smiled.

 

“Who’s that?” Tyler asked pointing to what seemed like thin air to other people.

 

“Oh that’s Spooky Jim.” Josh said. “Who’s that?” Josh asked pointing inside the house.

 

Tyler looked and saw Blurry peeking around a corner. “Oh that’s Blurryface. Blurry for short.”

 

“Come on Josh and Spooky Jim, let’s go play!” Tyler said grabbing both of their hands and running to the playroom.

 

-

  
Tyler and Josh ended up playing every day at Kindergarten. Spooky Jim and Blurryface got along well and were inseparable when together, just like Josh and Tyler. Tyler swore he could see Jenna sometimes, peeking around corners, standing to the side of his bed, or hiding behind Josh. He didn’t need her. He had Josh and that’s the way he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash wow.


End file.
